Live for me, my Princess
by rentamiya
Summary: UlquiHime- Being a vampire lord is not an easy job especially when you met your ONE TRUE LOVE but was just killed by your ENEMIES. Orihime, Ulquiorra's betrothed was killed but Hime promised to be reborn again, will his prince find him again at present?X
1. Prologue My Princess

**Synopsis**: UlquiHime- Being a vampire lord is not an easy job especially when you met your ONE TRUE LOVE but was just killed by your ENEMIES. Orihime, Ulquiorra's betrothed was killed but Hime promised to be reborn again, will his prince find him again at present?

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: Vampires are present everywhere. They are not lessening but they are not also multiplying. There are only few hunters which known as priests. But that's not the problem; vampires' enemies are not the hunters but another mythical creature known as werewolves. They are hot blooded creatures which loathed the vampires and will kill once they see one. 1000 years ago, there was a so-called "Holy Grail War" between vampires and werewolves. Vampires won making werewolves quite for another 10 century.

Ulquiorra is a vampire Lord, one of the most powerful of all vampires. He is cruel, stoic, and serious. He even kills without mercy until he found his mate named Orihime Inoue. Inoue changed everything about Ulquiorra, all of his attitudes were changed to something far from a normal Vampire. Ulquiorra and Hime were happy living until… Hime was killed.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT MATTERS!<strong>

-san= this is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., or Mrs. It is the all purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

-sama = means master or someone higher ranked than you. This is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.

-dono= This comes from the word "tono" which means "lord". It is an even higher level than "-sama" and confers atmost respect.

-kun= This suffix is used at the end of boy's names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station

-chan= This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. IT is also used for little boys, pets and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

Bozu= This is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English terms "kid" and "squirt"

Sempai/ Senpai= This title suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a qroup or organization. It is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as "sempai". It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company.

Kohai= This is the opposite of "sempai" and is used toward underclassmen in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of a lower station.

Sensei= Literally meaning "one who has come before," this time is used for teachers, doctors or master of any profession or art.

Buchou= This means captain.

Fukubuchou= means the vice captain.

Desu= usually used when you cutely asks something or after a certain phrase like "This is me desu" or "Anatawa Raika desu"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS STORY IS...<strong>

This story is based from Bleach. All characters and this anime are not made by me but by other famous artists from Japan.

I just borrowed the theme: Shinigami and of course the characters. There are pasts mentioned with same stories but then my own personal stories are added as well.

This is a story: Adventure, love, drama, romance, death, genderbender, possible shounen-ai, heterosexual romance, fantasy, seduction, horror,

So go and "poof" if you don't want the mentioned genre.

The following are the love, love, love:

MAIN PAIRINGS: **Ulquiorra X Orihime (Forever)**

SIDE PAIRINGS:

Renji X Rukia

Toshiro X Rangiku

_X Ichigo (do you want this to be hetero or a shounen-ai)

Possible shounen-ai: (Please vote)

GrimmXIchi

ByaXIchi

AiXIchi

Possible hetero: (please vote)

Ichi X _ (A girl)

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Live for me, my Princess

**Author:** Ren Tamiya (Screen name only)

**Date Made: November 20, 2011 (Sunday)**

**Updated: 11/20/11**

**Chapter 0: **Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. And I simply don't own BLEACH. This is owned by the Author and the artist.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_ I heard a chuckle from my back then slender hands covered my eyes. I smiled at the event and tried guessing who it was._

_ "Uhm… Hime-chin is that you?" I asked while smiling. I can feel a pout at my back. The hands slowly retreated as I heard a groaned._

_ "You're joking. How can a cat do that?" She whined. I chuckled a bit then I faced her,_

_ "I was just joking, okay? I was referring to MY other Hime-chan." I hugged her and she just smiled at me._

_ "Yeah right, Ulqui. So how's the war?" She answered._

"_Fine, I guess." I answered thrutfully._

"_Good to hear, my dear."_

"_Is there something you want to tell me, my princess?"_

"_Nothing of that sort."_

"_Are you sure."_

"_I promise." She truthfully answered with sadness in her eyes. Odd…_

_ "Is that your blood, Hime?" I asked her. I was about to break into hug but she tightened her grip into me._

_ "What's wrong, Inoue? Are you bleeding?" I asked her again, I want to break into this hug but it was like Orihime is struggling on holding unto me. I felt her tears trickled down her face._

_ "Please don't leave me, Ulqui my love. Please don't." Orihime confessed. I was stunned. I am sure something's wrong. I hold unto her and look at into her eyes. She smiled but then I can see pain and sadness in her eyes._

_ "I will never leave you, my princess. Tell me, what's wrong?" I asked as I placed my hands into her waist and then I felt it. It was a semi liquid. I brought my hands up so that I can see clearly. I gulped when I saw it, it was Hime's blood. The reason why I did not smell strongly because it has the antidote that makes us vampires unable to smell blood._

_ "Damn it, Orihime! Who did this to you?" I asked her. There was no chance, more or less the wound was inflicted for hours now. She's dying. _

_ It's was a first, I felt my tears run down my eyes._

_ "Please don't cry. I don't want you to cry, my love. Please be patient, I promise I will come back for you. I promise." She smiled one last time before she felt limp in my grasp._

_ "HIME!"_

I opened my eyes, grudging with anger and fear. Damn, that dream again.

I have been dreaming about it for the past 10 centuries.

"Princess, where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

****(My commentary section)

My first UlquiHime fanfic

hope you enjoy it ^_^

Please do support and don't forget to

REVIEW...

**LIVE FOR ME, MY PRINCESS © 2011**

_Ren Tamiya_


	2. A Vile of Immortal Blood

**Synopsis**: UlquiHime- Being a vampire lord is not an easy job especially when you met your ONE TRUE LOVE but was just killed by your ENEMIES. Orihime, Ulquiorra's betrothed was killed but Hime promised to be reborn again, will his prince find him again at present?

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Live for me, my Princess

**Author:** Ren Tamiya (Screen name only)

**Date Made: November 20, 2011 (Sunday)**

**Updated: 12/08/11 (Thursday)**

**Chapter 1: A vile of immortal blood**

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Warning: Kissing in further chapters, explicit cursing and bad words in other chapters if not here and other warnings...<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. And I simply don't own BLEACH. This is owned by the Author and the artist.<p>

* * *

><p>Info: Your comments reviews are strictly needed for my story to make it greater and more

interesting in the future chapters. For more updates, please review for some INSPIRATIONS ^_^.

* * *

><p><em>I heard a chuckle. I looked around and saw no one.<em>

_ "Orihime." A soft whisper said. It was like fading or something you see on most scary movies and I am proud to say that I can't TOLERATE even ¼ of the movie. It just scares the hell out of me._

_ "My hime…" Another whisper caught my attention. It was like I was speechless, I don't know where I am, looking around and around I started to walk, rather, I started running towards a place I am not aware of. I looked around and practically saw something that caught my attention but I have a feeling that I don't want to go near it._

_ It's scary, in a sense. There's a vibrating aura around it like it's scaring everything away from it but I can't help myself but to draw near it. It's emitting something I am not sure of. In a sense it is very weird I know but I can't help it._

_ I draw near that said thing and as I become closer, I can feel my body numb, maybe in pain or pleasure. When I was near to see it, I saw what it was. Its form is sacred. It's a cross necklace, but I can feel something inside it. It was like a vintage vial beneath an illusion of faith and cross. When I was about to touch it, I was jerked unto a force, forcing me to open my eyes in reality._

"What- what was that dream all about?" I asked myself as I sat in my bed, early in the morning. That's already the third time I dreamed about it for a month now, it started 2 months before my birthday. This sucks, really. I just panted; I can still feel the bliss pain I felt inside my dream. If I was a dream reader, I could have known its pure meaning but I am not. I grabbed my hair and started to think straight for now. I sigh and looked at the table clock. Its 5:30 A.M., time to wake up and do some cooking myself.

Yes, my usual routine. I usually woke up 6:00 A.M. to prepare for school every day or even on weekends. I have a brother and 1 younger sister so precisely I am the middle child. My brother and sister, unfortunately, don't know how to cook or even do household chores so it's all on me. My lovable father needs to work every day that's why I need to be the mother for a while. Yeah I know you guessed it right, my mom died when I was still young and my younger sister is only 1month old.

I need to wake-up, go to bath, change to school uniform, cook, and then yeah, wake them up. Our classes are the same, 8:00 A.M., though we have different schools. I am 2nd year high school, my brother is 3rd year in high school while my sister is 1st year in middle school.

I knocked at the door of my brother's room. Silly me, he never likes waking up early in the morning. He just stirs in his sleep and then sleep tightly again.

"Brother, wake up now." I called out aloud. I can hear him stir from his sleep; sometimes I always wonder whether he's the eldest among us.

"Come one, hurry. You're going to be late again." I said louder and demanding this time.

"Damn it, Hime. Stop shouting already, okay?" He groaned. I just smiled at his reaction.

"Yeah right, stop cursing, okay? If you won't I may not let you eat anymore, forever." I warned. We are taught by our parents never to curse even outside the house, it is our nature and mine too but this openly gang leader brother of mine always curses.

"I am sorry." He said with a low tone. Of course I can still hear it.

"Never mind that, get out of the room now or else I will kick this door of yours. Father and Karin are both downstairs, let's go. We need to eat as one family after all." I honestly complained.

"Yes, I know. I am coming already. You go down first." He suggested.

"Alright, see you there, Ichigo onii-chan." I answered back. Then I went downstairs seeing both my beloved younger sister and dearest father fighting about some usual topics once again.

"I told you, Hanamichi is the BEST BASKETBALL PLAYER ever!" My sister, Karin, proclaimed.

"Who told you it was him, of course it's RUKAWA." My father protested like he was a squealing fan girl for Rukawa. You know how Rukawa had a lot of fans.

"Of course not. Rukawa is not even at the thumb of MY Sakuragi's dunk smash." Karin once again proved that she's right.

"No he's-" I stopped my father with a big huge smile.

"Alright, alright. You two stop now. Ichi-nii will come down any moments now. We are going to eat and rules, no fighting or heavy chattering in front of the food." I simply stated as I walked to my favorite spot and sit there.

"Yeah, she's right. Goat face, you are really like a child you know." Ichigo grinned like a Cheshire cat. I crooked my eye brow at the comment 'goat face'.

"Nii-chan, do I always repeat myself to stop calling otou-san as goat face?" I asked him as he sat on his usual chair at the table.

"Of course but I can't help myself. You know how I love calling him that ^_^" He sincerely answered with a smile. I slightly groaned but never mind.

"ITADAKIMASU." We all stated before digging in.

And so after eating, we went to our usual road going to our schools. Before arriving to our school, I met with Tatsuki, a best friend of mine who loves sneaking behind my back. She loves fighting and stuffs like that.

"Hey Hime." Tatsuki called.

"What is it?" I asked her. We are currently strolling down the road towards our school.

"Have you heard the news?" She asked me. I crooked my head once again.

"What news?" I asked he as she looked at me with a bewildered and astonished emotion.

"It's everywhere, you know. The murders." She plainly answered. She's really overprotective especially to her friends and all, she's always worried.

"The murders? You mean those killing of young women about our age?" I asked her with simple interests.

"Yes, that. You better be careful, Hime-chan." She declared. I know she would say that.

"Why? I know how to fight, you know." I just answered. It was true, I know how to fight and even use swords.

"That's not the point, you're still a woman. Very vulnerable towards men who pry on beautiful women like you." My smile fainted because of that. That's true, even if I know how to fight, women are always vulnerable towards men because even how strong girls are, ladies are always ladies.

"I know, Tatsuki-chan but I can take good care of myself. You need to take good care of yourself too, you know." I simply said while a small twitch of smile came into my lips.

"Thanks." Tatsuki- chan said. That made me wonder.

"Why?"

"For not letting me worry about you." Tatsuki hurriedly answered. I just giggled as I look at what's in front of me.

"Anytime." That's when I remember about my dream. Deaths, murders. It is said that there's something common between them aside from they are all females. Two neck holes and a great ample blood loss. Everyone thinks it's a vampire but out of instincts, they said it's impossible. Vampires never exist and so does werewolves.

But the feeling of something that it can be possible to exist; there are a lot of possibilities, trust me. I remember my dream, I can feel something weird in it like there's someone calling me out of nowhere and I can feel its presence even in the real world.

"Hime-chan, are you okay?" Tatsuki asked me. How long have I been pacing enough?

"Yes, I am fine. I am sorry, there are a lot of things I am thinking." I sincerely answered.

"Alright but once again, don't let me worry, okay?"

"Of course Tatsuki-chan." I vividly answered.

We just walk and talk about random stuffs. Almost arriving at the school, I saw Matsumoto-senpai.

"Hey, it's your senpai at art club." Tatsuki stated. I just smiled.

"Yup." True, I am part of the art club. I love art in a sense as I love music. MAPE is my passion and might be my profession. MAPEH (Music, Art and P.E/ Gym class which includes self defense) are subjects I like the most. I am normal in my academics, not too smart and not too lousy.

"Good morning, Matsumoto-senpai." I greeted with my layback attitude on the go. She loves it when I just felt comfortable around her, she even told me her crush is somewhere in my level. She's really kind hearted and we kinda have the same hair color together with my brother. Rear hair colors on the go, ne?

"Good morning Hime-chan, Tatsuki-chan. Getting up pretty early?" She greeted back with her usual warm smile. I smiled back.

"Yup, got a lot to do at school." I answered.

"True but don't push yourself too hard. We still have a contest to attend tomorrow." Matsumo-senpai said. Yeah, she's too caring.

"Understood, Matsumoto-senpai." I answered.

"Alright, you go ahead now, both of you. I still need to process things before going to class. Meeting today, Hime-chan. Don't forget about it." She said. I nodded my head.

"I won't Matsumoto-senpai. Good bye, see yah later." I waved my hand and she waved hers in response too. We continue to go towards our school.

"Hot?" Tatsuki asked. I looked at the sky and smiled at her.

"I love the sun."

"It burns my skin." Tatsuki scowled.

"It always do but… never mind." I just smiled at her.

"Yeah, let's get going already or else we won't be seeing your art works. It will be shifted to an auction museum, right?" Tatsuki asked as she runs fast. I followed and tagged along behind her.

"That's right, let's go." Yes, my artworks and the art club members' paintings, sketches and drawings are going to be auctioned in a famous museum. My most precious art piece there was that of my dream. I only painted the scenery, not me inside it. But the scenery and the vintage cross supposed to be vial necklace above an antique table.

4 hours later…

Museum…

Narrator's POV…

There are a lot of people everywhere gathering on every art works there is but only one art work stand out, and that's a dreaded art work with a cross necklace.

"This is a great art." A man with a long black hair commented.

"True. It garners our attention because this is where we always belong though." A man with a brown hair said.

"This is-" A man with a black greenish hair uttered in silence. He was amazed, which is rear for him to do so.

_"Is this… Hime's-"_

* * *

><p><strong>VIRORIUM SECTION<strong>

And that's how it is ^_^ Hope you like it. I found it boring but I am not the type of writer to just hurriedly go to the main event already. A little side events might do.

I almost got a writer's block T_T poor me

Well nonetheless I got a lot of cool information's for the next chapter… it's getting pretty much interesting for me though…

"_Ulquiorra?" Orihime whispered._

"_My hime… I have come for you." Ulquiorra stated._

Yesh and DON'T forget to REWIEW so that I will have encouragement and to avoid my Writer's block ^_^


End file.
